1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lightheads and more particularly to lightheads of the type in which the lamp socket can be easily accessed for maintenance purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In lightheads found in the prior art, lamps having one or more filaments are provided which generate useful light. Those lamps have a rated useful life after which time the lamp typically fails. Lamps may fail before the rated life is obtained because of unusual operating conditions or the like. Lamps may also fail due to mechanical shock or damage.
The lamp is positioned in the lighthead within an electrical socket having a pair of contacts positioned therein. Those contacts are subject to burning out due to the high currents conducted therethrough. Thus it is necessary to access the lamp and socket within the lighthead to effect repairs or simply to conduct routine maintenance.
To access the lamp or socket, some prior art lightheads have to be partially disassembled or the lamp socket has to be detached completely from the lighthead. Often times tools are required to gain access to the lamp. If the lamp socket is removed from the lighthead and detached completely for maintenance, there is a risk of losing parts or dropping and breaking components. Another problem that may occur when the lamp socket is removed, is that the weight of the socket assembly is born by the electrical conductors.
Accordingly, the need exists for a lighthead that has a lamp socket which can be displaced from its operative position to expose the lamp for maintenance but remains attached to the lighthead to prevent damage or loss of the components.